unmasked
by minachandler
Summary: Set post-4x07. A couple of days into Barry's suspension, Singh asks to see him in his office. Again. Gen fic.


When Barry steps into Captain Singh's office for the third time this week, he's sure that this is it. He's already suspended, but he also violated the restraining order DeVoe has against him, and even though he was sure that DeVoe wouldn't take any action - maybe he was wrong. (It wouldn't be the first time.)

Thankfully, Captain Singh looks like he's just about finished with his Big Belly Burger, and he takes the last bite just as Barry comes in. Singh gestures for Barry to come in, wiping his hands with a napkin and then taking a sip of the milkshake on his desk.

"Allen, come in. Shut the door."

Nervously, Barry does so, and he stays on his feet until Singh raises his eyebrows and points to the chair.

"What are you waiting for? Sit."

Again, Barry does as he's told, and he wants to say something, but he's worried he's going to dig even more of a hole for himself.

"Right," Singh says, sitting up a bit straighter. "I know you're still suspended, but I wanted to talk to you in person."

"Captain, can I just -" Barry says, and to his surprise Singh looks at him expectantly and doesn't interrupt him. "I - I love this job, a lot, and it means so much to me, and if I screwed up this week, I'm sorry. And if Mr or Mrs DeVoe have -"

"Allen, you haven't had any other complaints against you," Singh interrupts. "And don't worry. You've still got your job - by the skin of your teeth, maybe, but you've still got it."

"Thank you, sir."

"Uh, actually, this isn't exactly about work. I just wanted to make sure you still wanted me at your wedding next week. My husband unfortunately had a work thing come up, but I can still make it."

That takes him aback a little. "So… you still want to come?"

Singh rolls his eyes. "Allen, I have not endured years and years of you making heart eyes at Iris West to _not_ attend your wedding." But then after a second he adds, looking away from Barry, "But that's only if you want me there, of course."

"You mean, am I revoking your invitation because you suspended me?"

"You've gotta understand, Allen - you can't just break into people's houses," Singh says, pausing for a second to drink more of his shake. "I know you and your little team like to bend the law on occasion, but you can't _break_ it."

Barry tries his best to look confused, rather than defensive, as he says slowly, "Me and my little team?"

Singh folds his arms scathingly. "Barry, does it look like I was born yesterday?"

"Uh, no, sir. But I -"

"I know what you do when you're not in your lab."

"Yeah, I'm usually with the woman I'm gonna marry next week," Barry says immediately.

"And I'm sure she's been in on it since the beginning," Singh says. "Come on, Barry. You should know better than to think I can't put two and two together and realise that you're -"

"The Flash," he says resignedly.

"You should sound a bit prouder than that," Singh tells him. "You've done a lot of good for the city. For the world."

"It doesn't always feel like it," Barry says, and in a way he's relieved that the cat's out of the bag now. "And, uh, since we're sharing… Iris didn't always know. I kept it from her for a year."

"Well, I know I'm not a shining example of being truthful to your significant other," says Singh, gesturing to the Big Belly Burger bag, "but I do when it comes to the important things."

"How long have you known?"

"I've had my suspicions for a while now. But when the Flash disappeared for six months, at the same time as you going on that mysterious sabbatical - that's when I knew for sure."

"Is that why you didn't arrest me for breaking into DeVoe's house?" Barry asks.

"I figured you might want some time off to look into this DeVoe - through more legal means," Singh says sternly. "Or at least not the blatantly unlawful kind. And I've looked into him. He's clean as a whistle."

"He's really not."

"Fine. Give me something solid to go on, and I'll help you catch him."

"Really?" says Barry disbelievingly.

"If the Flash is telling me this guy is dangerous, I believe him. But also -" And now Singh seems to soften a little for what feels like the first time ever. "- If Barry Allen is telling me this man needs to be investigated, I believe him too. Because you were right about your dad. You've been right about all these metahumans in the city - even _aliens_ , for Christ's sake. So yeah. I trust your judgement, Allen."

"Thanks, Captain. And of course you're still invited. I look forward to seeing you there." He gets up, making to leave, but then he pauses, remembering something, and says, "Are you _sure_ you trust my judgement?"

Singh's mellow expression instantly becomes a glare. "Don't you dare tell me you put me next to a felon in the seating plan."

"Uh, it's just in the church," Barry says, "and if it helps, he's a pardoned felon, now."

"Just as long as it's not Mick Rory I'll sit through it. For you." Barry doesn't say anything, but his face gives it away. "Seriously, Allen?"

"He was pardoned by the President, sir. And he's a -"

"Do not say 'friend'."

"No, that's Leonard Snart," Barry blurts out before he can stop himself, and Singh just shakes his head in exasperation.

"All right, enough. Get out of here. Try not to get any more restraining orders in the meantime."

Barry smiles, and grudgingly Singh smiles back. "See you at the wedding, Captain."

"Good luck with everything. God knows, you're pretty much the only straight couple I've rooted for."

Barry waits until he gets to the door before turning back and grinning. "Who said anything about me and Iris being straight?"


End file.
